Ever so Welcomed
by xXcloudless-skyXx
Summary: Five years & major changes have happened. Beetlejuice, alone. Lydia with twins. Lost Soul Realm is crashing down. Will Lydia and Beetlejuice be able to get through their past to help? Or will everyone suffer? Sequel to Love You to the Death. Beej and Lyds
1. Chapter 1: Meeting you again

I want to make the sequel so here it goes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the Beetlejuice cartoon's and movie. Eden and Ace are my characters.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"Mom, can I get this?" Misty green eyes bore into big brown ones. In the small creamy white skin hands, there was a small spider figurine in the small palm.

"No."

"MOM!"

"I said no, Eden."

"PLEASE MOM!"

"Eden, please not now."

"But mom, I w-want this." Eden stuttered, crying. A platinum blond hair male was talking to Eden's twin brother, who was looking at the stranger with such an observing stare.

The male brought Eden's twin over to where crying Eden and their mom stood.

"Ace! Mommy doesn't want to get t-this." Eden cried, showing Ace the small spider.

"Cooool. Mommy, puuhh-lllleeeaassseee." Ace begged, showing his puppy eyes. Eden did the same so there were two misty green eyes pleading her.

The mom, with raven hair cut shoulder length with side swept bangs, looked at the male, recognizing him, but kept her thoughts out of it.

"Thank you for bringing Ace back." The mom said, shaking the man's hand.

The man smiled "No problem. How old are they?"

"Five years old." The mom said ushering the kids to cash register where she pulled out the amount of money needed to pay for the figurine.

The cashier looked at the male, then at the mom, then at the twins, and smiled.

"Cute family." The cashier said.

"We're not married."

"Divorced?"

"We were never married. I just met him." The mom said, earning a smirk from the male with the striped suit.

The cashier raised an eyebrow, looking at the kids, handing the change over along with the small spider. The mom gently grabbed Ace's right hand and Eden's left hand and began to walk out the door.

The male followed her to the door.

"What are their names?" The male asked, smiling slightly at the kids, who kept observing him in an odd way.

"Ace and Eden."

"They're cute little fellas."

"Mhmm." The mom said, getting nervous.

"I got to go. Sorry." The mom said, walking off with the kids to the waiting Lexus.

"Hey Lydia, I haven't forgotten." The male called out to her.

The now grown up Lydia stopped. She glanced over her shoulder to see him clearly. More built, along with shining healthy platinum blond hair with beautiful misty eyes. In his signature look, leaning against the pillar, Lydia's heart throbbed painfully.

"Tell everyone I miss them."

"After five years, I'm sure they want to hear it especially me."

"I'm-" Lydia was cut short when the male appeared in front of her. The kids gasped.

Ace's raven short hair ruffled a little bit with Eden's raven curls, where covering her face.

"I never want to hear those words. They don't mean a thing coming from a heartless creature like you." The male spat with a fire burning in his eyes.

He began to walk away; deciding poofing home at the moment would be trouble since he needed to cool his head.

Lydia stood there shocked, but nevertheless, not surprised. She tugged on the confused and worried twins and buckled them into the Lexus's back seat. Lydia sat behind the steering wheel, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Eden and Ace tried to cheer her up by their spider. "Momma, look at the spider. It's cute." Eden said, desperately.

"It will make you happy." Ace added.

They put the spider in front of her face and she cried even more.

After a moment or so, Lydia stopped crying. "I'm sorry, kids. It's just Mommy knew him before and misses him." Lydia said, truthfully.

The twins nodded and on the ride home, it was silent.

* * *

><p>This is the prolouge.<p>

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Again

**A/N:** YEAH! Okay.. I'm really trying to time manage things here. Not that I haven't in the past, but I'm more dedicated to it now. So.. Let's see how it works out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Beetlejuice the movie or the cartoon. This is a blended story of the movie and cartoon. Any unrecognizable characters that you don't remember in any of the episodes or the movie are most likely mine... Unless I say otherwise.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Enjoy_ :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

"Kids, we're here." Lydia announced, turning off the engine of the Lexus. Soft snores filled the car and Lydia sighed happily. She got out from her seat, closing the car door behind her, reached back inside for the kids while grabbing the shopping bag too, placing a twin in each arm and hip, and closing the car door with her foot.

She pushed the lock button for her Lexus and enters her luxurious mansion, where the butler had already opened the front door.

Lydia began climbing the stairs with the 30 year old butler following.

"Ms. Lydia, Ms. Juno is here to visit. She says some very important business has occurred and it's prior to quote the past unquote." The butler reported.

"Where is she sitting at?" Lydia asks, opening the twin's door and setting them down on their bed. The butler helps Lydia switch the twin's clothes to pajamas and Lydia tucks them in, giving them a kiss on their forehead. She set the small spider on the shared nightstand and turned on their lamp.

Turning off the rooms light and closing the door behind her, the butler finally answers.

"In the formal living room."

"Okay. Thank you, William."

"You're welcome, Ms. Lydia." William bowed, going downstairs to order the maids to cook lunch.

Lydia went to the room at the end of the hallway and changed out of her business clothes into a casual dress and Converse. She tied her hair in a purple ribbon and went downstairs to the formal living room.

Juno, already filled the room with smoke, was sitting on a plush chair, which had an empty chair in front of her.

Lydia sat down, crossing her ankles.

"Finally saw Beetlejuice today?" Juno sneers.

"Yeah." Lydia answers, using the tone she picked up from Juno. Dead-panned.

"He saw the kids too?"

"Yes."

Juno takes a long drag, raising an unseen eyebrow. "Reaction?"

"I don't know."

"I will let you in then. He wishes he was in their lives for the first five years since those are the most important, but couldn't because of some quote heartless creature unquote. He loves how they came out though. He only saw them one time and he instantly loved them. Such a shame, he can't be their father." Juno said, smiling an evil smile.

Lydia felt anger boiling up inside of her, but she kept her calm face on. "What is the important news, Juno?"

"Other than the ones you just heard?"

"Yes Juno, other than the ones I just heard." Lydia sighed, tired.

"The Realm of Lost Souls is crashing down."

Lydia let this sink in. "I thought you were fixing it."

"Think of it this way. I was more like putting band aids on a huge wound because I can't stitch it up."

"What about Allen? What is he doing?" Lydia asks urgently.

"He can't do anything except try to keep things in order." Juno says in a mono tone.

"Aladdin?" Lydia asks, softly and hesistantly.

"Don't make me laugh!" Juno says, angrily.

"Why are you telling me this then?" Lydia asks, confused.

_If I keep changing mood like this, it's going to be my time of the month soon_, Lydia thought.

"Obviously I don't have anything to help. My wealth would be no help. I can't help." Lydia adds.

"Well obviously," Juno says mocking Lydia by using the same tone "You forgot that you are a pure soul."

"You said," Lydia began.

"What I said was to make you feel guilty. You didn't mean those words you said and you know it. You thought it was the right thing to do so The Big Guy Upstairs forgave you. Everyone makes mistakes, Lydia." Juno interrupts, using a soft tone.

"But.. It will take my whole life. I can't leave my kids. They're only five years old!" Lydia states worry clear in her voice.

"That's why you have to pair up with someone." Juno points out.

"Who is that?" Lydia asks, daring Juno.

"Someone you know very well. Someone who you caused eternal damage to." Juno said, almost dramatically.

"I can't." Lydia whispers, her brown eyes widening in shock.

"You have too."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO! It will cause him more pain! I can't! I can't hurt him anymore! Ari is still out a-and he will come to kill Beetlejuice because of me!" Lydia says, burying her face into her hand.

"And guess who is causing this destruction?"

"… It can't be." Lydia put her elbows on her knees and placed her face in her petite hands. She shook her head, trying not to believe.

"Ari is. He is doing it from the inside of the Realm. I can't enter because it is against many things, but you and Beetlejuice can! Also, it's a bonus to kill Ari himself."

"What about my kids?" Lydia got out of her position and wiped her face with her right hand.

"You mean our kids?"

The familiar voice caused Lydia's heart to leap in happiness. She was about to jump into his arms, but restrained herself because of what she did to him. She clasped her hands together, turning her knuckles white.

"Ahh, so you finally decided to speak up." Juno states, smiling slightly.

Beetlejuice decides to take his seat next to Juno, in mid air and sitting with his left ankle resting on his right knee.

"How long were you here?" Lydia asks mono tone.

"Ouch, cold. I was here for the part of 'It will cost my whole life.' And yadda yadda yadda." Beetlejuice said, waving his hand as if it was unimportant.

"That is rude of you." Lydia states.

"Someone became the new Cold Bitch. Surprises keep coming from you, my sweet innocent Lydia." Beetlejuice jeered.

Lydia winced at the comment.

Beetlejuice quickly took notice of the movement and laughed cruelly. "The Cold one has feelings! Another surprise!"

"Well I'm going then. Things are more important than being the therapist of this." Juno said, motioning to Beetlejuice and Lydia. Juno disappeared taking the smoke with her. Beetlejuice stopped elevating and sat down in the plush chair.

Beetlejuice kept glaring at Lydia, who kept her eyes staring at the hardwood floor.

"Are you ever going to stop glar-" Lydia was saying until she was interrupted.

"Mommy?" Two pairs of footsteps came into the room.

Lydia quickly sat up and turned to see her kids. Eden, raven curls sticking up, yawning, and was in a black cotton dress with beetles, while Ace had his hair in place, rubbing his left eye with his little fist, and was in black pj pants and shirt with spiders.

"Darlings, you woke up. How wonderful! Lunch is about to be served." Lydia said in a delightful tone. Her weary face was hidden in a matter of seconds.

"Tsk, don't even cook for the poor fellas." Beetlejuice commented.

"Mommy, why is Stranger here?" Ace asks, innocently.

"Yeah Mommy, why?" Eden asks, echoing Ace's question.

Both were now fully awake and were trying to make sense of the situation.

Lydia was searching for an excuse, but then she saw Beetlejuice walk over to be in front of them and crouched down to meet them, eye-level.

"NO!" Lydia protested.

"Lil' fellas, I'm your daddy." Beetlejuice said with a gentle smile at them and ruffling their hair even more.

* * *

><p>Oh Beej, you and your troubles. D:<p>

Review please!

Also, thanks for all my readers! I love y'all! 3 :3


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe It's Okay

**A/N:** .. Yeah, quite speechless. I learned something interesting about something… and my heart died. Review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beetlejuice, the cartoon or the movie. Ace and Eden are my characters :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The next seconds happened quickly.

Things began to float

Beetlejuice and Lydia were elevated too

Beetlejuice being pinned to the wall (still floating)

And the furniture being aimed at him.

"ACE AND EDEN!" Lydia yelled, terrified of being elevated.

"Mommy, he's lying to us." Eden states, narrowing her eyes. Ace, on the other hand, glares at Beetlejuice

Beetlejuice began to chuckle.

"Not only did you take the kids away from me. You also turned them against me, Babes." Beetlejuice hissed. Lydia winced at the old nickname.

"I didn't turn them against you. They simply don't know you."

"I wonder why." Beetlejuice said, practically yelling at Lydia.

"I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You're going to hear it an-"

"BE," Eden screamed

"QUIET!" Ace finished in the same volume.

Beeltejuice and Lydia, shocked by the twin's outburst, became quiet.

"Mommy, is he lying?" Ace asks.

Lydia takes a deep breath and shakes her head. Ace drops the furniture and Eden rearranges it. Then once Eden is done fixing everything, Eden moves Lydia and Beetlejuice to be in front of them and Ace drops them to the floor, gently.

"Ms. Lydia, Ms. Eden, and Mr. Ace, lunch has been served." William said, bowing to them and breaking the angry atmosphere. William then looked at Beetlejuice "I will ask the cook to prepare another plate for the guest."

"Thank you, William. Also, may you take the kids to the dining room and make sure they wash their hands."

"Yes, Ms. Lydia." William ushered the kids to the dining room while Lydia stayed with Beetlejuice in the formal living room.

"If this is ever going to work, we need to work out our problems first." Lydia said, turning to look at Beetlejuice.

"Well since you seem like you got it all, Ms. Lydia, so you start." Beetlejuice smirked, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a squirming beetle and chomped right into it.

Lydia rolled her eyes at Beetlejuice's immaturity. "I left a note."

"And with that note, you leftyour engagement ring." Beetlejuice added, ruefully.

"If you read the note."

"Oh, I did, but those words you said to me weren't completely removable."

"I had to get away and-"

"FROM WHAT? I said we could do it together! What was your reply to that was 'I don't want to be married to you.'! What was I suppose to think? Yes, I read the damn note, but it doesn't make up for what your words did to me!" Beetlejuice exclaimed, furious.

"I was trying to protect you!" Lydia cried.

"YOU COULD HAVE PROTECTED ME WHILE BEING WITH ME!" Beetlejuice snapped.

"You couldn't understand, Beej!" Lydia exclaimed, shaking her head sadly, holding back tears.

"Not understand what? That Ari could have meant any one of us? That there was a possible chance he wasn't talking about me or you? That we were both scared? Or that you found an exit ticket for the marriage?" Beetlejuice pointed out.

"I-i-"

"Exactly. Everything you say is a lie. I'm going to talk to Eden and Ace more 'cause some wench kept them away from me. I have 5 years to catch up on." Beetlejuice spat, fire in his misty green eyes. He began to walk out until he felt a petite hand grab his arm.

The touch sent a feeling he hadn't had in awhile. The one Lydia always gave him when he was in love with her. The one that spreads a warm, comforting feeling throughout his body and calms him down.

Lydia must have felt it too since she quickly took her hand back. Beetlejuice turned back to her, looking into her big brown eyes, which held regret and confusion and hurt.

"What?" Beetlejuice hissed.

He saw Lydia wince. He wanted to be nice to her, but he couldn't. His heart has not had its revenge.

"I was scared, Bj. I thought it was for the best. I know I should have told you, but I felt useless. I wanted to be the hero or so I thought. The only way that kept popping into my head at the time was to save you, I have to go away. I'm sorry, Beej. I'm soo sorry." Lydia began to cry softly.

Beetlejuice's hate for Lydia disintegrated within mere seconds of watching Lydia.

'So it was the same on her side.' Beetlejuice thought.

"I felt my heart just die. After the words I said to you. I didn't wa-ant t-to s-say them t-to yo-you." Lydia stuttered. Beetlejuice then took Lydia into his arms, holding and crooning until she stopped crying.

"I didn't mean those words, Beej. Please understand. I was being stupid and,"

"Lyds , I missed you." Beetlejuice whispered, interrupting her. He understood.

Lydia looked up from Beetlejuice's embrace and looked into his mist green eyes, seeing the same emotion she saw before. Love.

"Oh, Beej! I missed you too." Lydia said, giving him a hug.

"Lydia," Beetlejuice pulled Lydia back a little.

"Hm?" Lydia asked, confusion clear in her face. Beetlejuice then leaned in and Lydia closed her eyes, waiting for his kiss.

His lips brushed her lips and he whispered "How come Eden has half of my power and Ace the other half?"

Lydia tore open her eyes and Beetlejuice smirked.

"Juno thought that it was because they were one egg and they spilt. It wasn't a fraternal twins or two separate eggs. It was one egg and it spilt and it was a surprise I got Ace as a boy and Eden as a girl. Anyways, Juno said it was probably when the eggs spilt; it caused your genetics for the powers to spilt too."

Beetlejuice ran the words over his head again and again.

"So this is rare? For one egg to spilt and the twins be different genders?" Beetlejuice asked.

Lydia nodded. "Very rare."

"Ya know it's because of our fun." Beetlejuice commented, wiggling his brows.

"BEEJ!" Lydia punched him gently and walked out into the formal dining room, Beetlejuice following her.

Lydia sat down, while the kids munched on… beetles?

"I guess they took on more of me than I thought." Beetlejuice said to himself, watching Ace's and Eden's little fingers grab the crawling beetles.

'Cute.' Beetlejuice thought, smiling.

* * *

><p>Okay, guys.<p>

Yesh, I know that Beetlejuice shouldn't have forgiven her that easily, but he loves the darn woman! D:

Let him be. A

nyways, I notice this fanfic has been going slow, but it's supposed to be and I may not be uploading often… Which I haven't been doing.

A lot of crud to do…

Anyways REVIEW!

And no hate! I have been having that waaayy too much on some other stories I have posted on another site…

so please.


	4. Chapter 4: Loving This As Much As You

_**A/N:**_ Hello peoples! Okay I have to say I adore y'all! Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for the favorites too! It is readers like you that keep me going! Thanks a bunch! Okay enough of my rambling of gratitude! Time to get serious.

**Disclaimer:** Beetlejuice, the movie and cartoon, are not mine. They're not owned by me. Characters like Ace, Eden, and William are mine. :D.

_**Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Beetlejuice sits down, across from Lydia, and besides Ace. A beetle running for his life made its way off Ace's plate only to be pluck and drop into Beetlejuice's mouth.

_Crunch_

Ace and Eden stop eating, since all the beetles were gone, and watch the sight.

Eden leans over to Lydia and tugs her arm, motioning Lydia to lower her head.

Lydia complies and Eden whispers in her ear "Mommy, he likes beetles?"

Lydia smiles at Eden's cuteness and nods. Eden let Lydia go and went back to staring at Beetlejuice, who was still munching away.

"Mommy, how come he eats beetles and you don't?" Ace blurts out. Beetlejuice almost chokes and Lydia, who was eating a salad, drops her fork.

"Yeah Mommy, why don't cha?" Eden asks, turning her gaze to Lydia.

"Because….. I don't like beetles." Lydia says, blushing slightly.

"Well if ya haven't tried, how would ya know how it tastes like, Lyds?" Beetlejuice asks, clearly putting Lydia in a tight spot.

"Yeah Mommy, Beetle guy is right." Ace and Eden say in unison. Ace tilts his head to the left while Eden, turns to stare directly at Lydia, tilts her head to the right.

"Beetle guy?" Beetlejuice asks, searching in his pocket for the biggest fattest beetle.

Ace and Eden both reply, swiftly "You are still not accepted as Daddy."

Beetlejuice chuckles, pulling out the squirming beetle, and asking "Their vocab is very high level."

Lydia gulps at the sight of the beetle "Private tutors." Lydia says, nervously eyeing the beetle.

Ace and Eden 'aww' at the sight of the beetle.

"Ooo, gimme!" Ace exclaims, reaching out with his fingers itching to get the beetle. Eden stares at the beetle and quickly makes eye contact with Ace, sending twin messages to him. Ace nods and causes Beetlejuice to elevate.

"ACE!" Lydia yells, delight etched in her stern voice, somehow.

Eden then pulls with her power on Beetlejuice's fingers, that lets the beetle be in mid air.

Eden then pushes Beetlejuice away from the beetle while moving the beetle towards an already awaiting plate.

"EDEN!" Lydia yells.

Beetlejuice then laughs manically. "Ooo! Ya guys are good! I'll give you that!" Beetlejuice comments, clapping. Eden and Ace tear their eyes away from the shocked beetle to look at Beetlejuice, surprised.

"Now it's my turn! It's showtime!" Beetlejuice exclaims.

In a swift motion of his hand, he elevated a chair to sit on it, elevated a plate and brought the beetle over to his plate.

He also brought Lydia and her chair to sit with him in the air too. Ace and Eden tried using their powers, but couldn't.

Beetlejuice smirks at Lydia "Thought you were going to get away without eating a beetle?"

Lydia drops her head "I thought I was." Lydia says, glumly.

Beetlejuice snaps the beetle in half handing the one with the head to Lydia while Beetlejuice munched on the end.

Ace and Eden forgot about the whole incident (for now) and watch eagerly as their mother brought the beetle very slowly to her mouth.

Lydia closes her eyes, opens her mouth, and pops the beetle in her mouth. Her face contours a sour expression and she chews and swallows rapidly.

Ace and Eden cheer while William, who has entered the dining room a few moments ago, gasps.

"!" William gasps, putting a spell in the room which caused everything to go back to their order.

"Somehow I knew he wasn't a normal butler." Beetlejuice grumbles. Ace and Eden race over to William.

"Willy! You ruined our fun!" Ace and Eden pout, tugging on his arms.

"Sorry kids, but I had to. Now I assume you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"You two are going to visit your grandparents and I strongly suggest packing for three months too." William happily announces.

"And I assume their private tutor was Sir William?" Beetlejuice asks, leaning on his left elbow, sulking.

"Yeah… And William about this trip, who ordered it?" Lydia asks, raising an eyebrow and walking over to where William stood.

"Ms. Juno ordered it. Also, she said if you had a complaint.. Excuse my language, but quote To shut up and follow along unquote. Oh, Ms. Lydia, your clothes have already been packed and for your guest?" William looks over Lydia's shoulder, observing Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice suddenly got out of his sulking, stalking over to William.

"I'm her husband, buddy. You are getting to chummy to her. Better back off before I beat ya." Beetlejuice threatens, stabbing William multiple times with his right index finger.

William, obviously amused by Beetlejuice's characteristics, decides to tease Beetlejuice.

"Where's the ring then?" William asks, practically shoving it into Beetlejuice's face. Lydia quickly pushes Beetlejuice out of the room, leaving William shaking his head smiling.

"Oh Ms. Lydia, your family and you have brought me such a joy." William murmurs, heading back to his butler duties.

"LYDS! LET ME GO!" Beetlejuice yells as Lydia pushes, with much effort, him upstairs into her room.

"NO!" Lydia yells back, slamming the door behind them and pushing Beetlejuice more into the center of the room.

"WHY N- O ho ho, Lydia, you're so impatient." Beetlejuice chuckles, turning to embrace Lydia.

"Wait, WHAT?" Lydia exclaims, clearly confused on how the situation was turning out.

"Well the first time we got interup-" Beetlejuice already was trailing the outline of Lydia's dress while Lydia was blushing a deep red until the kids busted the door open.

"Get," Ace starts.

"Away," Eden says, picking off from where Ace let off.

"From," Ace says.

"Our MOMMY!" Eden and Ace say in unison. Beetlejuice quickly backs away and so does Lydia, which causes her to trip backwards. Beetlejuice quickly uses his powers to levitate her just in time to save her from falling.

"Kids, don't ever do that again or your mommy is going to go into a coma." Beetlejuice grumbles at the twins while they glare at him.

Beetlejuice puts Lydia besides him and lets her go. Lydia, lands gently on her feet before Beetlejuice wraps his arm around her waist. He makes the suitcases go downstairs and looks at the kids, who are now eyeing the arm.

'_If looks can kill.' _Beetlejuice thought.

"Ready to go, kids?" Lydia asks, removing Beetlejuice's arm only to intertwine their fingers together.

The kids smile at their mom, sparkles in their eyes.

"TIME TO SEE GRANDMA AND GRANDPA!" The kids exclaim, racing each other to the door, forgetting their dislike to Beetlejuice.

Lydia giggles, pulling on Beetlejuice to follow. Once the Beetlejuice couple walks out of the front door, the kids are bouncing everywhere.

'_This is my family. My kids. My wife.'_ Beetlejuice thought, smiling and looking at the intertwine fingers of Lydia's and his.

'_My heart is being rebuilt.'_

* * *

><p>Okay, just to say think about this being sort of the turning point to more happy and depressed things… Seriously the next few chapters are going to be….. ehh I don't know.<p>

But the next chapter will probably be emotional because Lydia is finally reuniting with BARBARA AND ADAM!

Oh and also Delia and Charles.

**_BUT YEAH!_**

**_Review! :3_**


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions and Anger

_**A/N:**_ Okay, sorry guys! I couldn't update for a long time. Also, got a serious question for you readers. If you can't answer, thank you for trying! :3

If you had a friend that you had for 3 years, but you know without them you feel happier but with them you feel sort of feel less lonely, would you still stay with them?

Enough of my ranting!

**REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything of Beetlejuice, cartoon and movie. Eden, Ace, and William are my characters. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Wind blowing in through the windows as Lydia speeded her Lexus, not caring if cops saw her.

"WOAH, BABES! WHAT ARE YA TRYIN' TO DO? KILL US?" Beetlejuice yells, grasping onto his seat, turning his knuckles even whiter.

"I'm trying to get there as fast as I can." Lydia says calmly, steering with one hand.

"A ROAD STRAIGHT TO THE AFTERLIFE!"

"Sheesh. Would you lower your voice? The kids are sleeping." Lydia whispers, turning her head to glance at the twins.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"Fine, fine." Lydia says, turning her attention back on the road. She then lets the steering go to fix her hair.

"LYDIA!" Beetlejuice snaps his fingers in fright and elevates the car on the Deetz's driveway.

"Wha- Hey we're here. Told you, Beej. Driving fast gets you to your destination quicker." Lydia smiles, grabbing her purse and opening the car door.

Beetlejuice bites his tongue to not lash out and not mention the fact that they are floating still.

Lydia is about to step foot on the 'ground' when her foot doesn't come in contact with nothing except air.

"Beej, why are we levitating?" Lydia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I USED MY MAGIC TO GET US HERE FASTER AND SAFER, YOU DAMN WOMAN!"Beetlejuice yells, letting the car drop down harshly. Luckily, Lydia pulled her foot back in time to save it from being broken.

Lydia stares at Beetlejuice earnestly "Sorry. It's just… Nerves, you know. I haven't seen them in five years."

Beetlejuice is taken back from the apology, but strokes Lydia's right cheek "It's goin' to be okay, Babes."

Lydia sighs, closing her eyes at the touch, and nods.

THUD!

"BEEJ?" Barbara calls out, having slam the door open. She doesn't step outside knowing what would happen if she did.

Lydia opens her eyes while Beetlejuice takes his hand back. "Ready?" Beetlejuice asks, worrying about Lydia. Lydia offers a small smile and whispers yes.

"It's showtime." Beetlejuice says, snapping his fingers to make the suitcases start rolling towards the door.

Lydia goes and picks up Ace while Beetlejuice picks up Eden. "Ya sure this kid would like me carrying her?"

Lydia grins "If she doesn't want you carrying her then she would move you away from her."

Beetlejuice nods, walking first.

"BEEJ, WHY IS THERE ROLLING SUITCASES? WHAT'S," Barbara asks projecting her voice until she sees Beetlejuice carrying a little girl with her head tucked into the crook of Beetlejuice's neck and shoulder.

Raven curls bounce as he takes small steps, trying not to wake the little girl.

"Is that really," Barbara gasps but stops when she sees straight shoulder length raven hair on a woman with big brown eyes.

"Lydia?" Barbara exclaims, barely audible.

Beetlejuice walks into the house, waiting for Lydia to step in. Lydia takes shy steps inside the house, noticing it hasn't really changed since she's been gone.

Barbara softly closes the door behind Lydia before taking a good look at her.

She looks at how much Lydia has grown and at the little boy in her arms.

"Are they your kids, Beej?" Barbara asks, looking back and forth at Eden and Ace.

"Handsome and gorgeous, right? All because of my good genes." Beetlejuice comments, cackling softly at himself.

"Their names are Ace and Eden." Lydia states before Barbara asks.

Barbara looks at Lydia with tears in her eyes. "Twins?"

Lydia nods as Barbara lets her tears fall. "Is it really you Lydia?"

"Yes Barbara, it's really me." Lydia answers softly.

"Hey Barbs, is Beetlejuice he-" Adam stop on the stairs spotting Barbara, Beetlejuice, Lydia, and the twins.

"L-L-Lydia? K-K-Kids? B-B-Beetlejuice?" Adam stutters.

"Adam, why are you stutteri-" Delia says, stopping as she saw the same sight.

"OKAY WHY IS EV… Lydia?" Charles asks surprise at the fact.

"Before there is a mumbo jumbo of questions, here are the answers. This is Lydia. Yes, she is back. Yes, it is truly her." Beetlejuice states.

"These are my kids. Yes, they are twins. Yes, they do have powers. Eden, the one I'm holding, can move things. Ace, the one Lyds is holding, can levitate things. Yes, they are both five years old. Yes, they get all their good looking genes from the ghost with most."

"Bu-" Delia interjects.

"YES WE DO HAVE A REASON TO SUDDENLY SHOW UP TOO! YES WE GOT TO EXPLAIN HOW WE GOT BACK TOGETHER. SO EVERYONE, MEET AT TH-"

"AHHHHHH!" Eden shrieks, biting Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice lets her go as she runs behind Lydia.

"MOMMY! HE WAS CARRYING ME! CARRYING!" Eden cries. Beetlejuice puts his hand on the bite, seeing if Eden bit deep.

"Eden, he is your father." Lydia softly says, stroking Eden's hair.

"Proof." Ace yawns, rubbing his eyes with his small fists.

"What, honey?" Lydia asks, putting Ace down where Eden immediately interlaced their fingers together.

"We need proof." Ace states clearly. Beetlejuice looks at the little kid, amused, until he remembers the rest of the family.

"Meeting at the dining room right now."Beetlejuice orders, leading everyone to the dining room.

Beetlejuice took the head of the table while Adam took the other one. Lydia (Next to Beetlejuice), Eden, and Ace sit on the left side while Barbara (Next to Adam), Delia, and Charles sit on the right side.

"Let's start with Adam." Beetlejuice says, becoming a peace keeper.

Adam clears his throat. "Why do you decide right now is the time to show up again?" He directs to Lydia, who blushes a deep red.

"I know I've been gone for five years, but right now seem like the best time since I finally got Beetlejuice back."

"Bullshit." Delia spits. "Do you actually believe this bullshit she is spewing? Beej, she just comes in, apologizes for what she done to you, and YOU FORGIVE HER?"

"Delia, calm down." Adam says to deaf ears. Delia directs her gaze to Lydia, who twitches under her gaze.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM? HE COULDN'T GET UP FROM THE SPOT HE WAS IN! DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO EAT BEETLES! WHEN HE FINALLY SOMEWHAT RECOVERED, HE STILL WASN'T THE SAME DISGUSTING PRANKSTER BEETLEJUICE HE WAS BEFORE! WHENEVER HE SAW SOMETHING THAT REMINDED HIM OF YOU, HE STOOD STILL, FROZEN IN WHATEVER MEMORY OF YOU!"

* * *

><p>I had to put that in there. I was kind of bored so I was like 'Why not?' Also, this is important information to the story… I think…. My outline is not that clear…<p>

Review!

THANKS A BUNCH AND LOVE YA TO BITS AND PIECES!


	6. Chapter 6: Pronouncing Love

**REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything of Beetlejuice, cartoon and movie. Eden, Ace, and William are my characters. :3

_**Warning (my first warning in this story :D):**_ Some sexual content, but not in fully like there is** no** play by play s-e-x here, but there is.. Yeah. / I can't explain except you have been warned! :o

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Tears begin to stream down Lydia's cheeks as Delia's words delivered their blows. "I didn't know." She cries.

Ace and Eden quickly got up from their seats, Ace taking Lydia's right side with Eden on Lydia's left side.

"Mommy, don't cry." Eden says, hugging Lydia as much as can possibly can.

"Mommy, please." Ace pleads. Lydia's body begins to shake as she then sobs.

Ace quickly glares at Delia as Beetlejuice is still in shock at what Delia brought up.

"You! YOU MADE MOMMY CRY!" Ace growls, his eyes narrowing as he levitates Delia into the air.

"KIDS! PUT HER DOWN!" Lydia yells, wiping her tears

Delia begins to scream. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"IN THIS INSTANT!"

Eden gives Delia a cold stare. "You hurt Mommy. You don't deserve to be put down." Eden flicks her hand moving Delia to the sides of the room rapidly.

"DROP ME DOWN NOW!" Delia wails.

Eden stops moving Delia as Ace drops right dab in the middle of the table.

Thud. "Ouff." Delia groans, curling up into fetal position.

"And these are my grand kids?" Delia asks, still curled. Charles quickly pulled Delia down from her spot and sitting her down, holding her hand and not letting go. Barbara interlaces her fingers with Adam's.

Beetlejuice nods, smirking, trying to hide the shock he went through. "Surprise, aren't ya?"

"They're strong." Adam murmurs.

"Shouldn't you have raised them better?" Delia asks, shuddering.

"William is teaching them how to control their powers while I'm being a mother. I'm trying my best, but other than overly protecting me, they are wonderful kids." Lydia snaps back. Beetlejuice grabs Lydia's left hand, squeezing it gently.

The kids glare at the hand, but slowly make their way back to their seats.

"Don't you dare snap at me like that, Lydia Deetz!" Delia shouts, angrily.

"Delia! Please calm down. For right now, you are forbidden to speak unless called upon!" Barbara scolds, making Delia pout and turn a beet red.

Beetlejuice cackles at the sight when Delia opens her mouth to say a word, Barbara interrupts "What did I say, Delia? Not a single word or sound!"

"Oh, can we stop being children for once?" Juno asks, appearing behind Beetlejuice.

"JUNO! Finally someon-"

"Zip it, Delia." Juno says, snapping her fingers making a zipper on Delia's mouth and tying her hands together so she couldn't talk.

Beetlejuice laughs heartily before Juno slaps him on the backside of his head, quieting him. Lydia, Ace, Eden, Charles, Barbara, and Adam have an amused look on their face until it is swept away by Juno's menacing glare.

The room fills with silence as Juno takes a long drag from her cigarette.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asks, catching onto Juno's silence.

"Both of you need to get going tomorrow. No time for playing around. Allen needs you today, but I need you to be settled in."

"Wait, what?" Adam and Barbara demand.

"Beetlejuice, Lydia, and the twins have to go to the Lost Soul Realm."

"WAIT! YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT BRINGING THE TWINS IN THERE!" Lydia shouts, banging her fist against the table.

"William is already with Allen in the Lost Soul Realm. Once you enter, he will protect the kids as you go off into doing your mission."

"William is coming with us?" Beetlejuice asks while Barbara, Adam, and Charles ask "Who is William? What's going on? What is wrong with the Lost Soul Realm? And why can't we take care of the kids?"

Juno sighs while Lydia goes over to her kids, getting in a protective stance.

"William is Lydia's butler who has been with her since she left this house. He tutors the kids. The Lost Soul Realm is unstable so Lydia's family and Beetlejuice are going to help since it seems like Ari is doing this. Also, you can't take of the kids because if Ari is here, the chances of them dying would be high."

The kids gulp with their eyes widening in fright.

"Well then, Ace and Eden, right? Can you come with us so we can finish your room? We want to finish it right away so we can remember you." Barbara pleads.

Eden and Ace look at Lydia, who nods at them to follow. They reluctantly follow Adam and Barbara into the room except curiosity got the best of them and they went racing to their room.

Charles, Delia, Beetlejuice, Lydia, and Juno were left behind.

"You may talk now Delia." Juno says, taking the zipper off Delia's mouth.

"You are always welcome to the house, Lydia." Delia grumbles, going away with Charles following along. Before Charles leaves the room, he says "Welcome back, Lydia Darling."

Lydia smiles a small smile, warmth seeping into her heart.

"Don't get too happy. You two should get some rest. You two will need it. Also, get all your shit fixed between you two and the kids because once you step into the Lost Soul Realm, all the things keeping you from going insane are bonds. Allen is barely staying alive."

"Thanks for the advice, Juno." Lydia says, but it was said into the air.

"Beetlejuice, let's go to sleep." Lydia then sighs, gently pushing him.

Beetlejuice stays still. "Beetlejuice? Are you o-" Lydia was cut off by Beetlejuice's kiss.

Pushing her back against the wall, Beetlejuice continues to kiss Lydia, interlacing their fingers during the kiss.

After a while, they both pull back, foreheads still touching. "We didn't really finish our business from five years ago, Babes."

"What do you mean?" Lydia says, burrowing her thin eyebrows in confusion. Beetlejuice chuckles huskily, "Before Ari interrupted the whole thing by showing up with a knife. Don't think you forgot because I couldn't even forget it." Beetlejuice smiles.

Lydia blushes even more.

"But it's barely the afternoon." Lydia says.

"Babes, it is night time. Look through the window." Beetlejuice comments, letting Lydia look to see it is night time.

"Oh… Well time to go to sleep." Lydia says, faking yawning and going upstairs, but Beetlejuice grabs her hand and pulls her into another passionate kiss.

Lydia kisses him back with the same passion, wrapping her arms around his neck while Beetlejuice places his hands on her hips.

Slowly going upstairs, still kissing, Beetlejuice and Lydia make their way into Lydia's room. They close the door behind them as clothes begin to be discarded.

Beetlejuice, after having trouble with Lydia's dress, poofs all clothes away and puts them into the inviting bed.

Lydia wraps her arms and legs around him.

He stops kissing Lydia to look into her eyes.

"I love you, Lydia Deetz."

Lydia looks at Beetlejuice with happiness dancing in her big brown eyes.

"I love you too, Beetlejuice."

And they both ended her sentence with kissing each other.

* * *

><p>Like I said, not play by play, but that's the closet I'm getting to writing about s-e-x. OO

Review!

THANKS A BUNCH AND LOVE YA TO BITS AND PIECES!


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Secrets and Truth

_REVIEW!_

_ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything of Beetlejuice, cartoon and movie. Eden, Ace, and William are my characters. :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>_

Lydia wakes up with an arm around her waist and pressed against Beetlejuice.

And no clothes were present.

Lydia turns to watch Beetlejuice sleep.

His platinum hair was scattered covering some of his face. His soft snoring came from his white lips. Lydia traces his lips softly with the tip of her finger.

He slightly moves, murmuring her name.

Lydia smiles and then gets off the bed carefully to not to wake Beetlejuice. She tiptoes to the restroom, closing the door behind her, muffling the click of it. Lydia looks into the mirror, watching her reflection.

Her hair is a mess, but she's glowing. She then examines her neck that is filled with love marks. She sighs happily, grabbing a robe on the hook of her restroom, slipping it on. Before leaving the restroom, she fixes her hair.

"Lydia?" Lydia hears Beetlejuice says in a panic tone. "LYDIA?"

Lydia runs out the restroom to find Beetlejuice awake, looking frightened.

"I'm here, Beej." Lydia says, climbing back into bed. Beetlejuice pulls her closer, putting his face inside the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"I had a nightmare." Beetlejuice murmurs, inhaling Lydia's scent. Lydia strokes his hair, noticing love marks on his neck too.

"About what?" Lydia asks, curious and worried.

"About something." Beetlejuice replies, not wanting to explain further.

Lydia doesn't probe anymore.

Beetlejuice then pulls Lydia away and stares at her neck and then at her.

"What a night." He says, smirking.

"Everyone in the household will see this and know everything." Lydia blushes, putting a hand over her love marks.

"I think they already know." Beetlejuice says, cheekily. He takes her hand away, kissing every mark.

"What?" Lydia gasps, surprised.

"I mean we were not that quite, Lyds. The banging of the bed against the wall and them our mo-" Lydia put her hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Don't say it. I will die of embarrassment." Lydia pleads, taking her hand away as Beetlejuice nods.

"I never heard someone make such a beautiful sound though. Quite a shame that everyone else heard though." Beetlejuice shouts as he poofs on a robe, racing downstairs.

Lydia chases after him into the dining room, where she sees everyone already eating at the table. All except the kids had tired eyes and were glowering at Beetlejuice and Lydia.

"Um… Good morning everybody." Lydia says, trying to be cheery. Delia grunts while Charles was eating with his eyes closed. Barbara and Adam nod while feeding each other food.

"Good morning, kids." Lydia says, giving the twins a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning, Mommy." The kids say in unison, hugging her and kiss her cheeks.

Beetlejuice goes over "Good morning, Eden and Ace."

"Good morning, Beetlejuice." The twins reply, more coldly.

"Don't I get a hug?" Beetlejuice asks, pouting slightly.

"No," Eden starts off.

"Way." Ace finishes. They both go back to eating their beetle pancakes.

Beetlejuice grunts, frustrated, and sits down on an empty seat. Lydia sits down beside him.

"Mommy, what are those purple marks on your neck?" Eden asks, glancing at Lydia's neck.

"Uh…." Lydia says as Beetlejuice chuckles and every adult chokes on their food except for Charles, who is still sleep- eating.

"Did you get hurt, Mommy?" Ace asks, accusing Beetlejuice with his stare.

"No, Darlings. I didn't get hurt. These marks are just because…. I didn't sleep right."

"Miss Lydia, if you didn't sleep right, you should have checked your suitcase. It had your pillow in it." William says, entering the room handing Beetlejuice a bowl of crawling beetles while Lydia gets waffles with blueberries on top.

"Oh William, you're here. I thought you were at the Lost Soul Realm." Lydia gasps.

"I came back for you four. Please enjoy your meal and the sooner we can get to leaving, the better." William adds, before disappearing into the kitchen once again.

"Also Miss Lydia, I don't think it is possible for you to get those marks by sleeping wrong." William says boldly, popping his head in and then completely disappearing.

Beetlejuice laughs as Lydia blushes a deep red.

Eden and Ace look at each other, both noticing the strange expressions Beetlejuice and Lydia give each other as the morning progresses.

Holding hands, giving each other small kisses, and those identical marks on both their necks was not coincidental.

As soon as Beetlejuice and Lydia went inside the confines of their room, Eden and Ace followed secretly.

"Do you think?" Eden asks Ace.

"Yepp, I do." Ace replies. They look at each other, nodding and sneak into the room to see Beetlejuice and Lydia holding hands and touching foreheads.

"They have to get use to you, Beej." Lydia says.

"When will they understand that I'm their father and want to get into their life?"

"They're kids. They don't know any better."

"What if they continue this when we come back?"

"Beej, they're coming with us. As much as I hate to admit, Juno is right. Their chances of death here is higher than in the Lost Soul Realm. Also, I don't want to risk any of my family's lives. Knowing the kids are with William puts my mind in ease."

"But what-" Lydia cuts off Beetlejuice by kissing him, gently grabbing the edges of his face.

"No more buts, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Beetlejuice smirks.

Eden and Ace slowly back out of the room, witnessing everything. Eden takes Ace's hand, trembling.

"He's our father?"

"He does look like us." Ace says, pulling Eden into their room.

"Look at the paintings. This is when Mommy's young." Ace says gazing at the walls with the portraits. He was trying his best to calm his sister down.

Eden's eyes glazes over. "She's beautiful."

"Then there is Beetlejuice beside her."

Eden tilts her head right while Ace tilts his head left. "He looks a bit fatter, doesn't he?" Eden points out.

"That's not the point, darlings." Barbara says from behind the twins. They both turn around to see the ghost couple.

"What is the point then, Grandma Barbara and Grandpa Adam?" Eden and Ace ask in unison.

"The whole purpose of this was so you two can grow up knowing that your parents love you no matter what happens. How they still keep their smiles on their faces when they got you. So you can look at these walls if you have a misconception about them disliking you and get the right idea." Adam states.

"How though?" Ace asks, burrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Look how Lydia and Beetlejuice are smiling, laughing when they don't have you and then they carry the same expression when they are holding your hands. Listen darlings, Beetlejuice may have not been in your life for the these years, but –"

The twins didn't hear the words Barbara was saying since they were in a checkered hallway with Lydia, Beetlejuice, William, and Juno.

"MOMMY!" Eden and Ace cry, latching onto Lydia. Lydia strokes their heads, calming them slightly.

Beetlejuice and William stand awkwardly next to each other.

Lydia had changed into purple turtleneck with navy skinny jeans and Converse.

The twins had magically changed too.

Eden wore a black spider web design red poncho with black leggings and a black tank top underneath with a pair of black ballet shoes.

Ace wore a black long sleeved shirt with a silver spider web design and black pants with black converse.

Juno looks at everyone, approving the outfits.

"Don't care if you're ready, but you have to go." Juno says, opening the door and pushing everyone in, but making everyone is holding hands first.

The deafening roar of the screeching of Lost Souls made the Beetlejuice family fully aware of the situation and their stance in the battle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_

_**THANKS A BUNCH AND LOVE YA TO BITS AND PIECES!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Controlling Some Things

**A/N**: Oh yes. Working on this and updating quick= avoiding doing reviews for finals. Bahaha. Don't worry guys, I will do excellent and I'm actually am studying and completing all my reviews. ..

**Enjoy!**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beetlejuice, cartoon or movie. Yes this is a cartoon/movie verse. Eden, Ace, William, and Allen are my characters. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

Darkness surrounds everyone until there is white flame producing a small light illuminating only faces.

"EDEN? ACE?" Lydia yells, panic rising in her body.

"Here, Mommy! We're holding Willy's hand." Ace and Eden say in unison.

"Well, I'm holding Ace's hand, but Ace is holding Willy's hand." Eden chirps.

Lydia lets a sigh and squeezes her hand to find it empty.

"BEETLEJUICE?" Lydia chokes out, scared.

"Holding William's hand too." Beetlejuice grumbles.

"William?" Lydia asks. "Why I'm not holding your hand?"

"Miss Lydia, if you held my hand, I would burn you. I will explain on the way, but now we have to get to the destination, so Miss Lydia, please hold your supposedly husband's hand while I will hold Miss Eden's and Mister Ace's hand."

"But we want to be with Mommy."

"Very well, Miss Eden and Mister Ace. Go on." William says, letting go of Ace's hand, who was able to find Lydia's hand. Eden let go of Ace's hand, grabbing onto his body and found her way to Lydia's right hand. Quickly, they interlaced their fingers together.

"Beetlejuice, are you okay with William?"

"Hmph. The brats beat me to my spot." Beetlejuice mumbles. William nudges him with his elbow making Beetlejuice grumble more and glare at him.

"Miss Lydia, follow the flame. It knows where to go." William says.

Lydia follows the flame, taking every step carefully.

"So William, why would you burn me?" Lydia asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

"In this Realm, there is no separation between pure souls and the evil things in life. You already know of ghouls, lost souls, and poltergeists. Well I am witch doctor. Therefore, touching you, as you are a pure soul, will burn you because I bear evil things within my body." William states.

Beetlejuice gulps, remembering what a voodoo ghoul did to him. He shudders at the thought of himself and his shrunken head.

"Is that why you are able to control the twin's powers?" Lydia asks, over her shoulder.

"Yes, Miss Lydia, which is why Juno hired me in the first place."

The screeching of souls got louder as the flame turns right. Lydia reluctantly follows with Eden and Ace hiding behind her.

"Mommy, we're scared." Ace and Eden whimper.

"Nothing to be scared of, kids." Beetlejuice says, trying to comfort them. They nod their heads, shakily, taking any comforting word right now.

"A pure soul! A PURE SOUL!" The souls cackle in delight.

"Stay away!" William shouts into the darkness.

The souls hiss. "Witch doctor!"

The hissing of the souls increases as the words spreads.

"Miss Lydia, please start running." William whispers harshly.

Lydia nods and runs pulling the kids along.

William and Beetlejuice follow until they see a house that is filled with lights.

William lets go of Beetlejuice's hand and chants something before opening the door for Lydia.

"Protective chant." William answers, ushering everyone in a replica of Lydia's current house.

"What did ya just do?" Beetlejuice asks, surprise as the souls, crashing into an invisible barrier, couldn't get in.

Lights blind everyone.

Two stories high, beautiful different shades of stones formed the outside, while the sidewalk was paved perfectly.

The first floor contains a large kitchen with a dining room. One formal living room along with an informal one. Of course, there is an entrance room.

Wide staircases lead to upstairs where five bedrooms lay with 5 restrooms. And everything was decorated to match the wall colors except for in the twin's room.

"Lydia love." Lydia lets go of the twin's hands to go catch Allen before he falls to the last step of the staircase.

Lydia sets his head on her lap. "I thought I will never see you again." He breathes. William rushes over to Allen, examining his state.

"I thought I told you to stay in your bed." William says, angry slightly accenting his words.

"You did, but I couldn't miss out to see these little munchkins Lydia love brought with her." He coughes.

"Where are they?" Allen whispers, taking deep breaths.

Lydia can't speak and Beetlejuice notices. He walks over to the twins who are standing there, staring at the sight, crouching down.

"Okay kids, that man there is your other granddaddy. So why don't you go over there and say hello to him."

"He doesn't look any-" Eden and Ace start accusing.

"Your mom cares about him so much so just do this for her, ok?" Beetlejuice says, annoyed and pushing them slightly ahead. They glare at him over their shoulders, but they still continue on.

They walk to be in front of Allen, who looks through them with half lidded eyes. William was chanting away, trying to keep him awake as much as he can.

"Why they look like so gorgeous! You little darlings! You got all your good genes that you were able to extract from Beetlejuice. Of course, your mom is already beautiful, right Lydia love?" Allen whispers, still being able to joke.

Beetlejuice comes over and puts his arm around Lydia. Tears fall onto Allen's hair causing Allen to look up.

"Don't cry, Lydia love. This is only temporary." Allen whispers, going into a coughing fit.

His body writhed in pain as he coughed blood onto the polished wood stairs.

"Allen!" Lydia cries. She grabs his hand, squeezing it slightly.

William gnaws on his lower lip.

"Kids, step back." William says, suddenly panic in his voice. The twins step back quickly. Beetlejuice places his hands over Lydia, taking William's cue.

William takes Allen laying him flat on the floor. He waves Beetlejuice over with Lydia. Lydia numbly follows as Beetlejuice pushes her towards Allen dying body.

"Miss Lydia, please listen closely to me. You need to pay attention to everything or you will fall into a coma again." William pleads, grabbing Lydia by her shoulders and shaking her gently out of her trance.

Lydia looks into William's eyes with great sadness.

"Miss Lydia." William says, quickly.

"Just tell her already." Beetlejuice snaps. "She is paying attention." William nods reluctantly

"Concrete on your breathing and close your eyes." Lydia obeys, slowing down her breathing, making it even and smooth.

"Now reach for the warmth in your heart. You got to search, but it's in there. Now once you reach it, exert into your hands, which will be touching Allen. Beetlejuice?" Beetlejuice places Lydia's hands on Allen's chest as Lydia looks inside herself.

Feeling small warmth, Lydia grabs it gently and thinks about it charging through her hands.

Eden and Ace observe their mother, noticing her hands enveloped in some sort of strange hue. Then it surrounds Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes.. I know a lot of cliffhangers. Lydia is actually learning to control her 'powers' oh yeah! By the way, just putting this out there.

There is going to be some characters death's.

And no... reviving them.

Just thought that was necessary.

You are probably going to hate me for what I have in mind.. But I kind of want this story not to be the same as other FanFics where (NO OFFENSE TO FANFICS AUTHORS OUT THERE) Beetlejuice and Lydia get married and live happily ever after.

I like some tragedy in my books. :D

But I'm not giving clues on who's going to die or not. ;3

**Review!**

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9: A Answer For A Secret

**A/N:** Sorry! I thought I could have time… Finals :P They are horrible… and long…. Anyways!

_Enjoy!_

_Review!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beetlejuice. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

Lydia tears open her eyes to see Allen, paler than usual and… dead.

"Allen?" She touches him, not noticing heat returning to his body. Tears fall down onto Allen's buttoned shirt. "I didn't help!" Lydia cries into Beetlejuice's chest.

Beetlejuice wraps his arms around her petite form, soothing her. William closes his eyes in sadness while the twins intently watch Allen.

They notice small twitches in his body, but they continue to stare at his chest.

"C'mon, breathe." Eden and Ace both whisper. They wanted this man to live so their mother wouldn't have to shed tears.

Then there is a cough coming from Allen's lips. Lydia stops crying, Beetlejuice freezes, and William opens his eyes. The twins rush over to Allen's side, dropping to their knees as they grab his huge hands.

Allen takes a deep breath, making his nostrils flare, and exhaling through his mouth. Lydia turns around and rushes over to Allen, hovering over him.

"Allen?" Lydia whispers, eye widening as his eyes slowly open. Grey eyes met deep brown eyes.

Lydia sighs in relief, tears dropping onto Allen's cheeks and rolling down.

"Why are you crying, love?" Allen asks, worried.

The twins still held onto his hand, applying more pressure. He looks over to see the twins with water rimming their eyes. "Aww munchkins, you're about to cry too. I'm touched, munchies."

Ace ferociously wipes away his tears with the back of his hand. "I'm not crying." Eden nudges him with her elbows "Don't waste tears. Remember what William said." Eden says, only audible to Ace.

Ace nods softly. Beetlejuice arches one eyebrow at the sight of a secret conversation. He knows that the kids were having something in between that Lydia doesn't know since they look at her with panic in their eyes.

'Hm. My kids are clever.' Beetlejuice thinks to himself.

Allen turns his attention back to Lydia "You have grown physical appearance wise, but you're still a child mentally, Lydia love." Lydia nods while William came over and put Allen's arm on his shoulder, lifting him up.

Allen leans onto him. "You're a good witch doctor, William." Allen says, closing his eyes. William only grunts in reply.

"You are not going to leave the bedroom again, got it? If you do, I'm not letting Lydia heal you nor will I help you." William scolds.

Allen laughs softly and agrees.

William helps Allen go up the stairs, hissing in his ear. "We can't use Lydia's powers because it drains her life. This time is the only time, Allen. Do not abuse Miss Lydia please."

"Don't fret, William. I won't let it happen again." Allen replies, not caring if other people heard it. William and Allen both disappear into the hallway.

Beetlejuice helps Lydia get off the ground and interlaces their fingers together. The twins go over to where Lydia is and hug her legs.

Lydia smiles at their worry over her. "Thank you for worrying over me." Lydia murmurs.

Only silence replies to Lydia.

"Miss Lydia, Allen calls for your presence." William says, leaning over the rail.

Lydia looks up "Okay, I'm coming." She says, starting to climb the stairs.

William nods and then disappears. The twins stare at Beetlejuice and Beetlejuice returns their gaze.

"Whaddya wanna do?" Beetlejuice asks, smirking.

"Nothing with you." Eden says, sticking her nose in the air.

Ace nudges her telling her that this man might be their actual father and she drops her chin down.

"Sorry." Eden mumbles, embarrassment clear on her face.

Beetlejuice raises his eyebrows at the sudden change of attitude towards him

Then his eyebrows burrow in.

He rubs his hand on the back of his head, confused and wanting to get rid of the silence.

"Want to go to the informal living room?" Ace proposes, knowing that Eden wants to ask him if Beetlejuice really is their father.

"Sure, let's go." Beeltejuice says, letting the twins lead the way. Entering the informal living room, Beetlejuice only noticed the big, vertical black and white striped couches and purple arm chairs with purple footrests.

Eden and Ace take a seat on the footrests, bringing themselves and seats closer to the unnoticed white marble coffee table. Beetlejuice shakes his head slightly to get rid of the shock and sits down on the floor between the two couches, but in front of the twins.

"I know you kiddos are hiding something from Lyds." Beetlejuice starts, levitating off the ground.

Eden inhales strongly while Ace makes his petite hands into fists.

Stretching lazily, Beetlejuice lays down on his right side with arm propped to hold his head. "What is your secret?" Beetlejuice asks, narrowing his eyes.

"We will trade a secret for a truth." Eden says with Ace nodding.

Beetlejuice looks at them with amusement in his eyes.

"Deal. What do you want to know?" Beetlejuice agrees.

"We want to know about your powers and Mom's too." Ace and Eden state in a unison.

Beetlejuice widens his eyes. He thought that they were going to ask about him actually being their father.

"Umm.. okay. Well, I can levitate, possess things, move things, transform, and become invisible."

"I CAN BE INVISIBLE?" Ace exclaims, forgetting the seriousness.

"I don't know if you could. You still half human, Kiddo." Beetlejuice chuckles.

Ace sits back down, disappointed.

"Go on." Eden says with wide eyes.

"Um.. Lyds.. Let me put this in a simple way. Lydia is a pure soul and can heal people with her powers. Apparently, she can bring them back to life." Beetlejuice says, scratching his head.

Eden and Ace nod slowly as if encouraging him to say more.

"That's all, kiddos." Beetlejuice says, laughing once again. "Now the secret. Spill it."

Eden presses her lips into a thin line while Ace burrows his eyebrows. "We thought you wouldn't remember." Ace mumbles, furious.

"I'm not old enough to forget things!" Beetlejuice exclaims, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"We made a deal." Eden whispers to Ace. Ace gazes at her for a long time, but nods in agreement.

"Fine, we will tell you." Eden and Ace says in unison.

"Our," Eden starts.

"Tears," Ace continues.

"Heal." The word comes out in two different voices, but in sync, the way only twins can do.

* * *

><p>YES! Beetlejuice is gaining trust from the Twins!<p>

-does happy dance that no one has ever seen :D-

Wonderful, right?

I know this didn't have action in it.. but this was necessary.

Why?

Well.. SECRETS ARE ADDED TO THE PLOT.

But I mean the twins had to have powers to heal since Lydia is a pure soul..

They didn't just get Beetlejuice's good looks ;3

**Review! Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: Agreements & Plans

**A/N:** Oh yes! Another chapter uploaded! I'm letting the words flow through my fingers! xD

**Enjoy!**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beetlejuice cartoon and movie. This is a movie and cartoon verse. And yadda yadda. I'm tired :T.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Beetlejuice held in his breath and exhales very loudly.

"Soo.. Ya tellin' me that you helped Old Man Allen get brought back to life?"

Eden and Ace look at him with a confused look. Eden tilts her head to the right and Ace tilts his head to the left.

"What are you talking about? That was all Mommy."

"Well, you were crying and you just said that." Beetlejuice replies, confused.

"They did help. Lydia didn't have enough control over her powers as the kids do. What she did was basically give the kids a dying person. Allen became, I guess, close to dying. The twins were emitting their powers, I don't know how, in their gaze and throughout their body. So touching him healed even more to the extent where he was treatable." William lectures.

The twins and Beetlejuice look at William, dumbfounded.

"It's time to go to bed, Mister Ace and Miss Eden." William cheerfully announces.

"Already?" The twins both complain.

Ace looks at Eden, making a sudden telepathic agreement.

"But we're getting to know our father, Willy. Just give us a little more time?"

Beetlejuice chokes at their excuse, knowing that it was just because they didn't want to sleep.

"Well, let's see what your father has to say. Mister Beetlejuice, do you agree to let your kids stay up longer?" William asks, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I do not. Now go on, kiddos." Eden and Ace both look at him angrily and sulk towards William.

"Brush your teeth before you go to sleep!" Beetlejuice cackles after them. Eden and Ace turn around, sticking their tongues out at Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice does the same to them, watching them walk towards the hallway.

'Cute.' Beetlejuice thinks.

"Beetlejuice!"

"Call my name two more times, Lyds! 'Cause I don't know the house!"

"Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!" Lydia calls, making Beetlejuice poof in Lydia's room. Lydia, sitting in the middle of a fluffed up bed, was smirking.

"Is there a reason why I got called that urgently?" Beetlejuice asks, amused.

"I got news.. But with that attitude.. I'm not going to tell you." Lydia says, laying down under the covers, and trying to fall asleep. Beetlejuice sighs and changes into his pajamas.

He then molds his form into Lydia's backside.

"Can you please tell me what the major news is?" Beetlejuice asks, wrapping his arm around Lydia's waist.

"Hmm. I have two so I will tell you one of them, deal?" Lydia says, sleepily.

'I have been making a lot of deals lately.' Beetlejuice thinks in his head as he says yes.

"Well, tomorrow.. We are going to fight Lost Souls and be on our way to find Ari, who supposedly is in the deep parts of the Abyss." Lydia mumbles, falling asleep.

'Geesh, she doesn't worry at all.' Beetlejuice thinks, closing his eyes and falling into a deep dream.

_Laughter fills the meadow. _

_Lydia and the twins come into the frame with Beetlejuice watching them. _

_Lydia and the twins are laughing. The twins then go over to Beetlejuice, grabbing his hands and bringing him over to the pinic that suddenly appeared._

_Beetlejuice sits down, enjoying himself and the moment suddenly changes as the meadow dissolves into a abyss. The twins shriek in terror, screaming 'MOMMY.'_

_Beetlejuice turns his attention to Lydia to see her aging rapidly. "Lyds!" Beetlejuice exclaims, gently cradling her body as she begins to turn to ash. Big brown eyes look into his misty green eyes._

Beetlejuice wakes up, sweating.

_Crash. _

_Boom. _

_Thud._

Beetlejuice quickly teleports downstairs to the main entrance, seeing William fight someone covered by shadows.

Beetlejuice sinks to ground level and makes the shadowed person levitate.

"Who are you?" Beetlejuice demands, bringing the person closer to the light.

William walks over to Beetlejuice, breathing hard, but wanting to discover who broke through the barrier.

"Someone should remember by now, Will-i-am." The voice says.

Light makes the shadows disappear, revealing an old withered face.

"Aladdin." William hisses.

"Sad thing that you became a witch doctor." Aladdin says, clucking his tongue in disappointment.

"What do you want, Aladdin?"

"Orders from the boss. He has an agreement."

"What kind o-"

"Beetlejuice?" Lydia yells, racing downstairs to see Aladdin, William, and Beetlejuice standing defensively in the entrance.

"Why is he here?" Lydia asks, confused. William and Aladdin continue talking.

"Anyways, he says that he will meet them," Aladdin motions to Beetlejuice and Lydia "With their kids too, halfway to the Abyss. He will stop destroying the Lost Soul Realm if you give him the kids."

"He also says that you have one hour to decide." Aladdin says, disappearing.

William curses under his breath as Lydia goes into Beetlejuice's arms.

"Damn it. I know why he want Ace, but Eden.. It is not possible that he will use… He wouldn't!" William says to himself, thoughts whirring in his mind.

"Beetlejuice…. We can possibly," Lydia starts off.

"William, let's trick him. We can pull it off." Beetlejuice says out loud.

"But Miss Lydia is-" William got cut off by the glare he got from Lydia.

"Well let's plot then. You will need months of food since you never know what is going to happen. I will most certainly go along except I will go a hidden way.

"We still have to bring the kids." Lydia says, pulling herself from the embrace, but intertwined Beetlejuice's and her fingers together.

"I will put protective chants over you all."

"Good. We should figure who is going to attack." Beetlejuice says.

"Ari has some Lost Souls on his side and Aladdin. We have… well us. Allen is out of question, but knowing him, he will probably try to help." William states, thinking.

"You already know my powers, William." Beetlejuice replies as William casts him a sideways glance.

"The twins will be attacking too. No holding that back. I can only heal." Lydia says, strumming her long, pale fingers on her chin.

"I will go wake them up." Beetlejuice says, climbing up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Lydia asks, uncertain of the events that might happen.

"Yepp." Beetlejuice shouts, disappearing into the twin's hallway.

"You haven't told him?" William exclaims.

"We can't have him worry over me, William." Lydia whispers calmly.

"Miss Lydia, you must tell him. Doing so will help protect-" William starts off

"William, I will, but right now is not the best timing." Lydia interjects.

"When will be the best timing, Miss Lydia? When you're lying on the ground bleeding? Or when you get a blow delivered to your-"

"Stop thinking negative, William. I promise you I will tell him once I see it is the right time." Lydia says, once again interrupting William.

William sighs in defeat and then leaves Lydia alone to go pack her much needed food.

Lydia goes upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her. She then looks in the full length mirror, lifting her shirt.

She then cradles the little bump that is still growing.

* * *

><p>OOOOO! I think I will let y'all say the word, but let me start it:<p>

LYDIA IS _(fill in the blank)_!

I know right? But it is possible since Beej and Lyd's fun made the adults in the Deetz household stay awake ALL NIGHT. ;3

Lol!

**Review!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Change of Mind

**A/N:** Sorry! Okay so here is chapter 11.

**Enjoy!**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be creating Fanfic on Beej & Lyds if I owned Beetlejuice, cartoon or movie. Simple.

**Warning:** Hmm.. I guess there is none except be prepared for Character deaths on further chapters! **There are NO character deaths in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

* * *

><p>Beetlejuice enters the twin's room, quietly. He smirks in his mind and raises his fingers to pull his prank until…<p>

He is slammed into the wall.

The lights turn on to reveal two wide awake kids. Ace glares at Beetlejuice while Eden rolls her eyes.

"You stomp." Ace says, answering Beetlejuice's unasked question.

"Not walk. Stomp." Eden adds, pulling her blanket back and going to her drawer to pull out some random clothes.

Beetlejuice sighs and then snaps his fingers, changing both Ace and Eden into regular clothes.

Eden rushes to a mirror to see what she got changed into.

A long sleeved dress that had violet cuffs with the base just black. The bottom was a bell bottom and reached her knees perfectly. The dress was paired with black ballet shoes.

Ace then rushes in after her, looking at his reflection. A black and purple plaid flannel shirt was on him along with some black pants and black Converse.

"Whaddya think about ya clothes? They protect ya so don't take them off, 'kay?" Beetlejuice says, smiling at their shocked expression.

Eden twirls in her dress, surprised that Beetlejuice could actually make cute things. Ace just gawks at the clothes.

"What's the occasion?" Ace asks, turning his attention to Beetlejuice who is smirking at his suspicion.

"Smart kid, aren't ya? The occasion is we're going out, halfway to the abyss. SO let's get going. Go eat breakfast and then wait at the fron-"

"MOMMY!" Ace and Eden yell as they race over to Lydia's room. They slam the door open to see Lydia standing there with a comb in her hair and brushing her teeth.

"What's wrong, sweethearts?" Lydia asks, not pausing on her actions as she casts a worry glance at the twins.

Beetlejuice comes in, leaning against the door frame.

"Beetlejuice says that we are going halfway to the Abyss, is it true?" Eden and Ace asks, curious about everything.

"Yes, it is." Lydia says, warily.

"YES!" The twins both exclaim, jumping around.

"We get to kick some bad guy's butt!" Ace says, throwing a fist in the air.

"After you eat breakfast." Beetlejuice adds, smiling at the twin's enthusiasm.

"But we want to go now. Mommy?" The twins turn to plead Lydia with their puppy dog face.

"I agree with your father." Lydia says, going to the restroom to rinse out the toothpaste.

"Aw, Mommy!"

"Now, now. Go on. You need to be filled up to have enough energy to do things." Beetlejuice states, trying to usher the kids downstairs.

"B-but Mo-"

"The tickle monster is on her way!" Lydia says, grabbing both the kids by their waist and gently placing them on the bed, tickling them.

The twins giggle. Their laughs harmonizing as Beetlejuice watches from the distance, chuckling.

"O-o-okay Mom, we will go!" Ace stutters out between his laughs. He grabs Eden's right hand and she follows him downstairs to their awaiting meal.

Lydia is still on the bed, smiling after them, until she puts her hand on her throat and gags. She then runs to the restroom and begins to puke.

"Lydia, are you alright?" Beetlejuice asks, rushing over to her side, holding her hair and placing his hand on her back.

Lydia wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet.

"Yeah, it just something didn't settle with me last night."

"We didn't eat last night." Beetlejuice says, arching an eyebrow.

"O.. maybe that's why. I'm most likely hungry." Lydia laughs, getting up from her spot, placing her hand on her womb.

Beetlejuice took notice of this small movement as he helps Lydia stand up. Lydia intertwines their fingers together and tugs him downstairs.

"Come on, Beetlejuice! I'm starving!" Lydia groans, tugging on Beetlejuice who stood still.

Beetlejuice then pulled her closer to him and pushed her back against a wall.

"Wh-what are you doing Beetlejuice?" Lydia asks with wide eyes.

"Lydia, what really is wrong?" Beetlejuice asks, wanting to hear the truth from her.

"N-nothing is wrong. I haven't eaten since yesterday so can we go eat?" Lydia stutters, gently pushing Beetlejuice back and tugging him along again.

Once downstairs in the dining room, the kids eating beetle cereal while Lydia sits down to gobble organic pancakes with blueberries sprinkled on them and a cup milk. Beetlejuice went inside the kitchen seeing William in a pink apron.

"You know Lydia is pregnant, right?" Beetlejuice hisses. William puts the rinsed skillet down.

"How did you figure out?" William exclaims, quite happy that Beetlejuice figured out by himself.

"Lydia would have never gobbled down food and plus the way she puts her hand on her womb gives everything away." Beetlejuice states, angrily chomping down on a beetle he had just found.

"Ah, well. Then what is the problem, Beetlejuice?" William asks, not remembering if Beetlejuice asked a question or not.

"Why doesn't Lydia tell me that she is pregnant?" Beetlejuice asks, his eyebrows burrowing.

William chuckles inside his head at the sight before him. Juno told him that Beetlejuice is quite a child in mind. How true was that fact.

"Well.. Beetlejuice." William starts off, thinking carefully about his words to not hurt Beetlejuice's feelings.

"Miss Lydia isn't telling you, from my understanding, because you would then throw yourself in front of her to protect her and the baby from anything." William says, drying the pan and placing it inside a cabinet.

Beetlejuice pushes his hair back, frustrated. "It's just that after what happened, I would think she would tell me."

William straightens himself as he senses tears coming. "Beetlejuice, Miss Lydia doesn't want to lose you again. She already lost you twice and if you die again, she will try to revive you only to fail."

"I kno- Wait what? What do you mean by 'fail'?" Beetlejuice asks, grabbing William's shoulders gently and shaking him.

"Healing takes away her life energy since Miss Lydia is a mortal." William states, biting his bottom lip in worry at the actions Beetlejuice may do now. William starts to image of what may happen if such bad things happen to Lydia and how will Beetlejuice react.

"But that doesn't mak-"

"BEEJ!" Lydia's bloodcurdling scream made Beetlejuice poof into the dining room leaving William behind.

Beetlejuice quickly took in the scene.

The twins captured by Ari with Lydia fighting Aladdin, who was hissing at her for doing something.

Lydia sprints to where Beetlejuice is. Beetlejuice hugs her tightly, glaring at Ari.

Ari chuckles. "Change of mind. I'm taking Ly-di-a and the kids and killing everyone else. Is that okay with you? Of course it is." Ari sneers.

* * *

><p>Muhahahaha :D Okay a few more chapters of this and the sequel is done.. T-T I'm so sadproud/happy.

I'm not at my last chapter so I'm not going to get all mushy and gushy, but..

I LOVE YOU, MY DARLIN' READERS! 3

I mean it! :3

Review!

Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12: Dreams May Become A Reality

**A/N:** Let's go on with the story!

**Warning:** this Chapter may be viewed as… Depressing. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let them go, Ari." Beetlejuice hisses.<p>

Ari purses his lips in thought before answering "I rather not." The twins still squirming in Ari's arms squirm even more.

Lydia moves slightly in agitation and anxiety.

Ari turns his attention to Lydia, checking her out. "Why Lydia, you look so much better now and glowing too. Why is that?"

Ari then carefully observes her, noting the small bump. "Ah. You grew up, but you have another infant growing."

The twins stop squirming, glancing at Lydia's womb, noticing the change.

"Hmm, well I guess it's better since I do need that child. But waiting for it will b- OW YOU SON OF- HEY GET BACK HERE YOU-" Ari screams, still shaking his arms to get rid of the pain the twins gave him by biting him.

"MOMMY!" Ace and Eden scream, running into their mother's arms.

"ALADDIN NOW!" Ari yells, his face a crimson red. Beetlejuice stiffens as he waits for Aladdin to show up, but he never did.

"Beej!" Lydia whispers in a panic voice, laying her hands on her rapidly growing womb.

"Wha- Is that even possible?" Beetlejuice says, eyeing the growing womb.

"Beej, at this rate I will so- AH MOTHER OF STRAWBERRIES, GET ME TO THE CHOCOLATE OF THE KITCHEN!" Lydia yells in pain. The twins hurriedly go into the kitchen, ready for any action, but Ari and Aladdin have disappeared for now.

Beetlejuice pushes Lydia into the kitchen, putting her on the island counter.

"William!" Beetlejuice calls. The twins go to the kitchen sink and wet a towel, placing it on Lydia's forehead as she is taking heavy breaths.

"I know, I know." William says, coming into the kitchen, tired.

"Where have you been?" Beetlejuice asks, accusingly staring at him. William casts him a wary glance.

"How could have the twins gotten away if their bites aren't normally that painful and entered Lydia's arms safely? I was saying protective chants over them." William answers, washing his hands and checking over Lydia.

"Is she about to give birth?" Beetlejuice asks, stroking Lydia's cheek as she hisses only sweet words through her lips.

"Yes. Ari doesn't want to wait for the kid. He wants him/her now." Wiliam answers.

"Miss Lydia, you have been through this procedure before. Now open your legs and the baby will slip right on out." William says casually.

"Molten chocolate lava cake." Lydia hisses as she does what she says. "WHY CAN'T I GET SOME PAINKILLER? YOU KNOW THAT THING THAT NUMBS ME FROM WAIST DOWN?"

William then adds, calmly as possible. "You agreed to never give birth with medicine. You said that you wanted to do it naturally. So giving you the Epidural anesthesia will be against your demands."

Lydia silently goes on hissing only sweet words through her lips.

"What if the baby hits their head?" Beetlejuice asks, worried and quite frustrated as this is his first time doing this.

"That's where you come in. You have to make sure the baby doesn't fall, so here." William says, giving Beetlejuice a towel.

"I thought she was supposed to push!" Beetlejuice exclaims. The twins were focusing on wiping the sweat off Lydia's brows.

"For a full fledge human baby, you would have to do that. Now for a polgergist and a human baby, it slips out. Only problem is catching it and cutting the umbilical cord. They slip through anything." William states, noticing Lydia sweating profusely.

"Okay, get ready Beetlejuice. Miss Lydia, take a deep breath and exhale." Willaim says in a soothing voice.

Lydia nods and breathes in slowly and deeply when exhaling, a pale white curled up came floating in the air. Beetlejuice quickly stilled the baby and moved it into the waiting blanket where he swaddled it.

"LEMME SEE!" Ace and Eden exclaim, bouncing up and down.

Beetlejuice wipes away all remaining traces of blood as William takes the baby away and does his thing. He then hands the baby back to Beetlejuice , which is swaddled in a custard colored blanket.

"So what is the baby's gender?" Beetlejuice asks. William shrugs since he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Beetlejuice glares at him and then pulls back the blanket back.

"Soo?" The twins asks with their misty green eyes looking at Beetlejuice.

"Well, it's a.."

"Beej, is it a boy?" Lydia whispers, almost inaudible.

"Lydia, I thought you were sleeping." Beetlejuice says, covering the baby again and walking over to Lydia's side. William had put a blanket over Lydia.

"So, what its gender?" Lydia whispers, still exhausted.

"It's a girl." Beetlejuice says. Eden squeals while Ace smiles happy that he gets another baby sister. Lydia offers a small smile. William sits down on the floor, closing his eyes.

"What do you think her name should be?" Beetlejuice asks, holding Lydia's frail hand.

"Well.. I was thinking you should name her." Lydia says, staring at Beetlejuice with her big brown eyes. Her raven hair was spread out beneath her with her pale skin; it made it seem that Lydia was an angel.

"Babes, the names I have are old-fashioned." Beetlejuice chuckles as the twins nod their heads in agreement that Beetlejuice is old.

"Let's hear them." Lydia says, urging Beetlejuice while closing her eyes.

"Willa, Opal, Pearl, Ruth, Zel-"

Lydia laughs softly, the sound is music to Beetlejuice's ears. "Those are old- fashioned. How about the name Sky?" Lydia proposes. Beetlejuice thinks about this and looks down at the baby girl who is sleeping calmly in his arms.

The baby girl then yawns grabbing onto Beetlejuice's right index finger, holding quite strong. "Sky is good."

"Okay, good." Lydia smiles, closing her eyes.

Beetlejuice looks at Lydia to then see her cheek start to sink in and her skin starting to sag.

Beetlejuice quickly snaps his fingers, trying to stop anything that is happening to Lydia, but failed. He keeps trying and trying until he finally gets it that nothing can stop the magic rushing through her veins.

"Lydia!" Beetlejuice says, carrying Sky in one arm and shaking Lydia gently.

"MOMMY!" The twins scream, grabbing onto Lydia's aging arm and crying, letting their tears hit her skin.

"WILLY, IT'S NOT WORKING! OUR TEARS ARE NOT WORKING!" Ace and Eden cry out. William surveys what is happening to Lydia.

"William, what's going on with Lydia?" Beetlejuice exclaims.

"The growth magic didn't just affect the child, it has affected Lydia too. Except this one is not meant to stop anytime soon. Your powers don't work.. because someone is blocking your powers." William states, eyebrows burrowing.

"Then unblock them!" Beetlejuice snaps. William nods, chanting away.

Lydia's brown eyes meet Beetlejuice's green eyes. "Don't worry, Beetlejuice. It will all work out." Lydia's voice was still the same.

"Don't say those things, Lydia! Don't say them!" Beetlejuice screams, shaking his head, not caring if tears fall down.

"Beetlejuice, I love you." Lydia whispers, her body aging fast. Her bones were jutting out now.

"Lydia, I love you too." Beetlejuice says, crying and stroking her cheek. Lydia places her hand on top of his.

"Sorry." Lydia whispers as her legs start to turn into ash.

"NO!" Beetlejuice screams, unleashing his powers.

The wails of a newborn baby fill the room along with cries of two small children.

Everything else is silent.

* * *

><p>Yes… I know… You want to know if Lydia survives or not? Well… :3 Not until next chapter!<p>

:D I have been feeling evil lately. Muhaha.

Love ya! Review! Thanks


	13. Chapter 13: Heartbroken

**A/N:** I almost cried while writing this chapter. Almost. :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Beetlejuice such as the cartoon or movie. :/**

**Warning:** May make you cry.

_**Review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" The twins cry, looking at their mom's pale flesh hand that wasn't wrinkled anymore. The twins look over Lydia's body, seeing it wasn't ashes anymore.<p>

"Beetlejuice?" Ace asks his sister Eden who turns to glance at Beetlejuice lying on the ground with Sky in his arms still crying.

"Get Sky." Ace orders Eden. Eden walks over to where Sky is and like she carries her dolls, she cradles Sky the same way

"She's heavy." Eden comments, puffing her cheeks out as if it could help her gain strength.

Ace chuckles lightly at the comment watching Beetlejuice as his chest softly rises and falls.

"He's alive." Ace says, going back to observe Lydia.

"How about Mommy?" Eden asks, deciding sitting down is the best option for both her and Sky. Her arms were getting tired of the somehow heavy baby.

Ace looks for a sign of any life in his mother's pale body.

Pale eyelids covered big brown eyes underneath that no longer showed any sign of life.

Raven hair framed her face and pink lips with a blanket hugging her body.

Her lungs are not filled of oxygen anymore as her heart does not beat.

All color from Lydia's face was gone.

Ace turns back to his sister who is looking at him with big green eyes.

"Is Mommy good?" Eden asks softly with her bottom lip already trembling. The twins already knew the answer deep in their minds only saying it out loud would make the earth shatter around them.

Ace shakes his head tears falling down. He crashes down on his knees and hugs Eden and sleeping Sky.

Eden and Ace's silently cry at their loss.

They would no longer Lydia. No longer have their mother.

"Ace, what about Beetlejuice? How is he going to ta-" Eden begins, but she cuts herself off as Beetlejuice wakes up.

"Kids, are you okay?" Beetlejuice asks, concerned about the twins as he notices their puffy red rimmed eyes with tears sliding down their cheeks. He crawls over to where they are.

He then remembers what has happened "Is- Is Lydia a-alive?" Beetlejuice asks, afraid of the answer.

The twins just stare at him with sadness in their eyes as more tears fall down their pale cheeks.

"She didn't s-survive?" Beetlejuice asks, choking on his words. Ace throws his arms around Beetlejuice while Eden cries on Beetlejuice's suit jacket.

Beetleuice wraps his arms around them, putting sky in the middle of the group, crying.

Soft sobs stop as the twins close their eyes to sleep.

Exhausted from crying, the twins fall asleep with their heads on Beetlejuice's lap. Beetlejuice looks at them, "I will take care of y'all. I swear it. I will make sure you kiddos live a happy life. I promise." Beetlejuice whispers.

He looks onto the kitchen island where Lydia's body lays and he snaps his fingers.

"It won't work. It's too late." Allen says, walking into the kitchen.

Beetlejuice stares at him "What about Ari and Aladdin?"

William walks in with a chain that is spilling with magic. Beetlejuice's eyes follows the chain seeing both Ari and Aladdin are tied up in it.

"What should we do with them?" William asks, sweat covering his face.

Beetlejuice gives Ari a cold stare "Kill them." Beetlejuice answers.

"I don't want to see them in jail. I want them dead. For what they did. Kill them now." Beetlejuice repeats more loudly. He gently puts the kids against cabinets as he gets up.

He stalks over to where Ari is.

"Told you I will get your most loved one." Ari jeers, sticking out his tongue.

Beetlejuice smiles, coldly, and then reaches for Ari's heart.

"BEETLEJUICE STOP IT!" Juno calls out. Beetlejuice stops and turns to look at Juno who brought along Judge Mental.

"Don't get your hands dirty. Judge Mental." Juno says, waving her hand towards Ari and Aladdin.

Judge Mental nods his head, barely glancing at Ari and Aladdin "Guilty. Execute them." Judge Mental orders William. William nods and both Judge Mental and he disappear.

Allen walks over to where Beetlejuice is and grabs his right shoulder, gently squeezing it. "You should put your kids in bed."

Beetlejuice nods automatically and poofs to where his kids are sleeping, letting the kitchen door close behind him.

Only Juno and Allen stand in the dining room.

Juno takes out a cigarette pack, taking one "Cigarette?" Juno asks Allen.

"Dear! Those horrid things again? No, I decline." Allen says, rejecting the offer. Juno shrugs, smiling in her head at his comment.

"Juno, I'm sorr-"

"I already have forgiven you." Juno states, smoke tendrils coming out her mouth.

"When did you forgive me, dear?" Allen asks, his eyes wide of surprise.

"When I kept watching over Lydia and Beetlejuice. I saw the moment where Beetlejuice forgave Lydia and it made me wonder." Juno replies, already lighting a new cigarette.

"Dear.. So when will you come back to me?" Allen asks, going over to where Juno and embracing her from her behind. Allen puts his chin on her left shoulder.

"Never. You had your chance, Allen. Plus, this goes against everything." Juno states in a dead panned tone.

Allen clucks his tongue in disapproval. "How I wish you weren't telling the truth, dear." Allen says, letting Juno go.

"Well my lady, I know you have to go and help your grandson. Lovely guy, by the way. So I will let you be on your way, dear." Allen says, bowing before Juno.

Allen straightens himself "I need to go fix the Lost Soul Realm, dear."

Juno nods, having a weird stare in her eyes.

Allen then bows again, dismissing his self, and walks away. Juno grabs his shoulder, turns him around, and plants a kiss on his lips.

As quickly as it started, Juno ended it.

"Poor control." Juno smirks, poofing upstairs.

"Ah, so you still remember dear." Allen chuckles, remembering their third date together. He walks out the front door, humming All You Need Is Love.

Beetlejuice was tucking the twins in, already had them changed into pajamas, while cradling Sky in one arm, when Juno came into the room, smelling like cigarettes.

"Good. You can't smoke in here." Beetlejuice grumbles, tossing a stare at Juno who had a plain face on.

"I raised kids before, Beetlejuice." Juno snaps back, taking Sky from his arms so he can quickly tuck in the twins and kiss them goodnight.

Juno observes Sky, who was still surprisingly sleeping.

Pale skin with a cute nose, which wasn't a buttoned nose. Small fingers matched her petite hands with cute light pink fingernails. Platinum blonde eyebrows were the only hair that was noticeable.

Sky then yawned opening her big brown eyes to stare into another pair of brown eyes.

"Beetlejuice, she's awake now." Juno says in awe.

Beetlejuice kisses Eden's forehead as he heads over to where Juno is standing to see big brown eyes on Sky.

Beetlejuice smiles widely "Well hi ya, Sky. You hungry? I know you are." Beetlejuice says, taking Sky into his arms.

"Can you take us back to the house?" Beetlejuice asks Juno as he pats Sky's back, trying to keep her calm.

Juno snaps her fingers taking the whole family, even Lydia's body, back to Deetz's house. Juno puts the twins in their bed and places Lydia in her room, under covers. Beetlejuice, Sky, and she were inside the kitchen.

"Thanks. Didn't know you could poof out of the Lost Soul Realm." Beetlejuice says, getting formula out from the cupboard where William had already visited.

Beetlejuice makes it quickly heating up the bottle and feeding Sky.

She hungrily eats away. Beetlejuice watches in amazement on how fast the drink is going away. Juno decides now is the best time to visit Lydia's body.

Juno goes upstairs and snaps her fingers.

A blue hue surrounds Lydia.

* * *

><p>Umm… Wondering what the blue hue does?<p>

Can't tell ;3

Review and Love ya!


	14. Chapter 14: Starting New

**A/N:** On a roll here! One more chapter!

**Warning:** A lot of crying….

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

* * *

><p>The blue hue disappears as Juno hears Beetlejuice closing the kid's door as Sky had already pooped, burped, ate, and was going to sleep.<p>

Beetlejuice walks in, stopping when he saw Juno.

"You did something to her." Beetlejuice states, narrowing his eyes.

"Preserved her body. Forever. I will get a glass casket for you and put her in a flower bed. Beetlejuice, I'm going to help you buy a bigger house and I know you can handle all the taxes. You have been paying the Deetz's bills." Juno states.

Beetlejuice nods, staring at the wooden floor beneath him.

"The thing is you have to play two parts now. Mother and Father. Being a father for you is natural, the mother part is not. You will have William by your side, but he can't be a replacement for Lydia. He wasn't a replacement for you when Lydia had him."

Beetlejuice nods again.

"Can you possibly search for her soul? Tell her to come back." Beetlejuice says in sad tone.

Beetlejuice then looks at Juno with tears rimming his eyes.

"Twice. I lost her twice. My heart has been broken twice by the same girl. I can't take it anymore! If she doesn't return, I know I will never be complete! I know I will feel this emptiness in my heart always!"

"The worst part is that I know I can't replace her! Any other woman, it's easier done than said! But with no one can replace her!" Beetlejuice sobs, falling down onto his knees, cradling his head in his palms.

"Beetlejuice, look at me." Juno says, falling onto her knees before Beetlejuice, taking his head out of his palms and grabbing his chin.

"I will do whatever I can to track her soul down. I will do whatever I can to tell her she is needed and loved. But Beetlejuice, just know, that if it was her time to go. If her time here on Earth was up. I cannot get her back. Keep that in mind, Beetlejuice." Juno says, getting up from her spot.

"But I swear I will try, Beetlejuice." Juno whispers as she watches Beetlejuice go back to his position, sobbing.

Juno disappears as Barbara and Adam enter the room.

"Beetlejuice, what's wrong?" Barbara asks, rubbing Beetlejuice's back in a calming way.

"Where's Ly-" Adam asks, choking on his words as he sees the not breathing body of Lydia on her bed.

"No… Barbs." Adam whispers, getting Barbara's attention. She looks at Lydia and searches for any sign of life.

".NO! LYDIA!" Barbara cries, grabbing Lydia's shoulder gently and shaking her.

"YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Barbara cries. Adam pries her fingers off of Lydia's cold shoulder and makes Barbara face his chest, where she pounds her fists.

"No! NO! NO!" Barbara cries as Adam strokes her hair, tears falling down too. Adam takes Barbara away from the bed, falling on the ground with Beetlejuice.

Adam puts his arm around Beetlejuice's shoulders, trying to offer comfort to the poltergeist.

"What's with the crying?" Delia asks, stepping into the room. She then sees Lydia on the bed, still, and she looks at Adam, Barbara, and Beetlejuice crying.

"C-CHARLES!" Delia yells, running to Charles's office to tell him the news.

Beetlejuice wipes his eyes and nose, still sniffling. A baby's cries fill the house as Beetlejuice stands to walk over to the kid's room.

Barbara and Adam cease their crying as they hear unrecognized cries of a baby. Adam and Barbara follow Beetlejuice to the kid's room, where the twins are still sleeping, but Beetlejuice picks up Sky, who immediately stops crying.

"I-is that a new baby?" Barbara hesitantly asks as she approaches Sky, making silly faces at her.

"Lydia gave birth to her before she died." Beetlejuice states, staring at the ceiling to hold back tears.

Adam walks over to where Sky is, wiggling his finger in her face. She grabs it at amazing speed.

"She's fast." Adam comments. Barbara laughs lightly at the cuteness Sky gives.

Adam looks into Sky's eyes. "Her eyes are brown." Adam says, smiling at the fact.

"She also is going to have your hair color, Beetlejuice." Barbara adds, smiling too.

Beetlejuice offers a small smile.

"Mister Beetlejuice, your bags are already in the car along with the kids. You are going to your new house which has already been organized and has furniture. We must leave now since we are driving our way over there." William's voice calls out.

"Also, Lydia's body is already in a casket and at the house already." William adds.

Adam and Barbara look at Beetlejuice surprised. "You're moving?" They both ask in unison.

"I will come to visit." Beetlejuice says, poofing the sleeping twins inside the car.

"Tell Ol' Man Charles the good news. I'm sorry for everything." Beetlejuice says, poofing inside the waiting car.

"Ready to go to your new house, Mister Beetlejuice?" William asks from the driver's seat of the limousine.

"Why a limo?" Beetlejuice asks with no emotion in his tone.

"More space." William replies, pressing his lips together at Beetlejuice's mood.

"Mister Beetlejuice, don't be offended when I say this." William says, pulling the car away from the Deetz's house.

"Everyone lost her. Yet everyone has her. She is still alive somewhere whether it is in her soul form or not, but she is always alive in our hearts."

"Always alive in our memories. You may be upset about it and it may never go away, but Mister Beetlejuice, you are strong. Never lose your faith in The Big Guy Upstairs." William says, finished with his small speech.

Beetlejuice snorts. "William, you want to know what Juno said to me?"

"What did she say, Mister Beetlejuice?" William asks, still driving, but looking at the review mirror to glance at Beetlejuice.

"She said if it was Lydia's time to go, she can't bring Lyds back. Do you believe that it was her time to go?" Beetlejuice asks, staring out the window to see mansion sized houses everywhere.

"None of us know except for Him, Mister Beetlejuice. Also, before you ask, I made a portal beforehand so we can get here quicker." William says, pulling into a driveway for the biggest house.

"Seven bedrooms with seven bathrooms upstairs. All bedrooms have balconies. There are four bedrooms on the second floor. Three bedrooms on the third floor. On the first floor, there is a kitchen, one informal living room, one formal living room, dining room, an office, two bathrooms that have a sink and a toilet." William spills out as he opens the door for the rolling suitcases and goes back to help Beetlejuice carry the kids inside.

"Also, this house has a basement which has a gaming room. A pool outside along with a Jacuzzi and a magnificent playground for the kids." William says, finished with the basic outline of the house.

"It's alright." Beetlejuice says, carrying Ace in one arm and Sky in another.

"Where is the kid's room?" Beetlejuice asks, looking at the wide grand staircases before.

"Let me show you." William says happily escorting Beetlejuice to the kid's room while carrying Eden.

Beetlejuice takes a deep breath before he takes the first step of the staircase.

'I can do this. With the kid's help and care, we can do this.' Beetlejuice thinks as he follows the waiting William.

'Lydia, watch over us because I don't want you to miss out on anything. So please Lydia, return soon because we need you. This is our family, not mine.. Ours.'

* * *

><p>Okay after this chapter is the last one…<p>

Everything mushy and gushy is on that chapter!

Love ya!

Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Surprise

**A/N:** Last Chapter T.T

**Warning:** May be not satisfied with the ending.

**Important:** _Italicized_= memories :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sky Deetz." The principal calls out as the now eighteen Sky makes her way through the stage to get her 'certificate' for graduating high school.<p>

Almost white shoulder length hair with side bangs, average height, perfect body, and big brown eyes, Sky looks out into the audience, spotting her dad, Beetlejuice, in his signature look with her siblings cheering louder than anyone.

Her brother, Ace, stands on Beetlejuice's left clapping proudly and whistling with his red headed, average looking girlfriend was laughing at the ruckus he was creating.

Eden stands on Beetlejuice's right in a casual dress, clapping and smiling happily at Sky.

After the whole ceremony, Sky quickly finds her best friend whose parents didn't show up.

"Violet, come on! You are going over to my house!" Sky says, grabbing Violet's arm and dragging Violet towards her waiting family.

"N-no, Sky! It is rude to impose!" Violet argues back. Sky stops to stare at the shy, but beautiful Violet.

Black hair that resembles Sky's family hair color that Ace and Eden got from their mother matched with big grey eyes, perfect body, but Violet was short. Her hair was styled into loose curls, thanks to Sky. Violet takes off her horrendous bright green graduation robe to reveal a short sleeved dress that is mid-thigh.

A black belt on the waist lets the geometric pattered dress look gorgeous on Violet's body who matched it with black flats.

"We are going." Sky says, ripping her robe off and throwing it to the ground as she pulls Violet towards Beetlejuice.

"Daddy, let's go home now. Violet is coming. I hope you don't mind. Is William here? Good. Hey Eden and Ace! How are you? How are you, Isabella? Hope Ace is treating you good! He should be, but if he isn't, you can tell me." Sky says rushing towards the waiting car, while winking at Isabella, Ace's girlfriend.

Beetlejuice shrugs his shoulders "C'mon kids, in the car we go." Beetlejuice says, smirking, as he ushers everybody inside the car. William quickly drives to the house, dismissing himself to make a snack.

Violet stands in the doorway, gawking at the house.

"Daddy, do you mind if you show Violet around? I'm going to help William cook." Sky says, waiting for Beetlejuice to reply. Ace and Eden look at Sky.

"You spoiled her too much." Ace comments, sticking his tongue out at Sky. Isabella punches Ace in his hard worked abs.

"What? She is." Eden says, agreeing.

"HEY! NOT FUNNY!" Sky jokingly yells.

"I will show her around, but if only all of you help William make lunch." Beetlejuice answers, smiling at his kid's playing.

Violet immediately blushes "You don't have to, Mister Deetz." Violet says, bowing her head.

"I insist." Beetlejuice replies, smiling crookedly. Sky, Ace, Isabella, and Eden have already left to the kitchen.

"Let's go upstairs first. To the third floor." Beetlejuice says, climbing up the stairs finding it a hassle since he could use teleportion, but he didn't want to frighten Violet.

Violet follows Beetlejuice to the third floor, feeling more confident and calm when with him. She always does along with a feeling of incompleteness.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to check something. Stay here or roam around." Beetlejuice says, suddenly stopping and walking towards the right, where only one door was.

Beetlejuice enters the room and Violet sneaks over, curiosity getting the best of her. She pushes the door silently, and gasps at the sight before her.

There, laid in a glass casket in undying flowers, a beautiful lady. Raven hair, pale skin, pink heart shaped lips with curves complimenting her short form.

Beetlejuice, kneeling and leaning against the casket immediately threw his attention to Violet, who was walking over to the casket as if attracted to it.

Violet puts her pale petite hand against the cool glass and memories wash over her like a flood.

"_Babes."_

_"Why did you do it, Bj?"_

_I promised I would never forget you._

_I promised that if you forgot me, I will remind you of the good times we had._

_You said I was the other part of your soul. Do you now remember?_

_We may not be able to see each other, But we still have the key, We may have the door closed, But we still can see through the peephole, No matter how hard it was to get here, My feelings for you will never go away, so hopefully you can sing me a lullaby so I can remember this time of my life._

_I promised and I'm keeping it till you remember and till you can choose knowing of what you have and what you had._

_-Beej or Bj_

_Cheshire grin_

_Misty green eyes_

_Luscious light blond almost platinum like hair_

_"Don't ever turn your back on enemies unless you know they are dead." Ari whispered harshly into Beetlejuice's ear._

_"BEETLEJUICE!"_

_"I love him, Juno. He is my other part of my soul. Therefore, I would be incomplete if I didn't do it."_

_"No." Lydia replied, mono tone. "No because I love Beetlejuice. He is my one. Also, I bet you're here for a very good reason. What is that reason, Allen?" Lydia probed, snatching her arm back and moving backwards._

_"Lydia Deetz, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"The baby is saying hi back."_

_"Can you believe I'm proud of being the father of this baby?" Beetlejuice said._

_"You should be!" Lydia said, playfully hitting Beetlejuice._

_"I'm gonna be a father… In centuries, I couldn't see myself becoming one, but now I can." Beetlejuice stated._

_Beej,_

_It's safer for both of us._

_Love you to the death,_

_Lydia Deetz._

_I just want to be numb._

_Small creamy white skin hands_

_Eden, raven curls sticking up, yawning, and was in a black cotton dress with beetles, while Ace had his hair in place, rubbing his left eye with his little fist, and was in black pj pants and shirt with spiders._

_"Lil' fellas, I'm your daddy." Beetlejuice said with a gentle smile at them and ruffling their hair even more._

_Lydia wraps her arms and legs around him._

_He stops kissing Lydia to look into her eyes._

_"I love you, Lydia Deetz."_

_Lydia looks at Beetlejuice with happiness dancing in her big brown eyes._

_"I love you too, Beetlejuice."_

_And they both ended her sentence with kissing each other._

_She then cradles the little bump that is still growing._

_"Beetlejuice, I love you." Lydia whispers, her body aging fast. Her bones were jutting out now._

_"Lydia, I love you too." Beetlejuice says, crying and stroking her cheek. Lydia places her hand on top of his._

_"Sorry." Lydia whispers as her legs start to turn into ash._

_"NO!" Beetlejuice screams, unleashing his powers._

_Bright light fills the room as she hears a gentle, but booming voice._

"_Lydia Deetz, you have a choice since you love your family. You can reincarnate and not remember anything except when you find your original body or Beetlejuice or do you wish to watch over them?"_

"_Reincarnate me please." _

Violet opens her eyes, looking into misty green eyes who were staring at her. Beetlejuice's hands were on Violet's shoulders.

"Beej…"

"_Beetlejuice, we can't find her. Her soul is nowhere to be found. I even asked Him and he just politely laughed and said time will tell. Sorry, Beetlejuice. I can't find her. I'm sorry." Juno says._

"Lyds?" Beetlejuice asks, hesitantly.

Ace, Eden, Sky, and William stand at the doorway, holding in their breaths.

Beetlejuice looks into Violet's big grey eyes, seeing the knowing twinkle that was in Lydia's big brown eyes.

"I have a lot to tell you, don't I?" Violet/Lydia says, laughing.

* * *

><p>I'm quite surprised that this is the ending that came up in my mind.<p>

It was in a rare moment where I was thinking about the chapter and then BAM!

The whole ending played out in my head!

Amazing!

**Thank you for supporting me and adding me to your favorite stories/authors!**

IT MEANS A BUNCH TO ME!

**REVIEW!**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this story!**

The sequel is officially over!

WOOO!

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I have enjoyed writing this!**

**Thanks to all for encouraging (not directly) me to continue this!**

**Without you readers, I probably wouldn't have ever finished Love You to the Death nor have any thoughts about Ever So Welcomed!**


End file.
